


SEXY, and I know it.

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the thing about this fic is that it's based on an icon on LiveJournal. Jack is sitting with his arms crossed and looking cranky. Totally hot, but still. Cranky. He's wearing his desert BDU pants and a brown t-shirt. The t-shirt says, SEXY and I know it. The SEXY part is real big like that. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEXY, and I know it.

Sam poked at her keypad and walked back outside. She needed to send her readings back to the SGC so they could be processed on a more powerful computer. Her laptop wasn’t going to cut it. “Hey, sir,” she said as she passed through the door. “I finished--” She stopped walking and stared down at him. “What are you wearing?”

Colonel O’Neill was sitting on the ground, leaning against the long abandoned building. The planet was hot and she’d removed her BDU top shortly after they’d secured the town. Tea’lc and Daniel hadn’t even made it that far. Colonel O’Neill had held out the longest and, apparently, for good reason.

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. The boldfaced ‘SEXY’ scrunched up between his armpits and his biceps pointed out the truth in the t-shirt’s message. Sam cleared her throat and looked down at her dusty boots. “Daniel,” he said without further clarification.

“Ah.” Colonel O’Neill and Daniel had been engaging in some sort of clothing war recently. She wasn’t sure of the details and had been doing her best to stay out of it. Two days ago, Daniel had to borrow a pair of socks from Teal’c because all of his were missing the toe. She should have known it would escalate. Still. “And you only have the one shirt?”

He gave her the look she deserved for that comment. She tried hard not to laugh, because he was clearly unhappy with Daniel’s handiwork. “No, Carter. This one-” He pulled the front of his shirt out and looked down at it. “Was the least… embarrassing.”

Wow. She’d have to try and get a look at the rest of the shirts when they got back. “Well, anyway. I need get back to the gate. So.”

“Yeah, okay.” He stood up and grabbed his vest. Daniel and Teal’c were working closer to the gate, picking through a library full of tablets in a language they’d never seen before. Colonel O’Neill keyed his radio. “Teal’c. Carter and I are headed back to the gate.”

“Understood.” Teal’c was even less chatty over the radios.

“And tell Daniel I’m going to kill him.”

Teal’c didn’t bother answering. Colonel O’Neill pulled his vest on and clipped it over his chest, hiding the message underneath. “I really am going to kill him.”

“I don’t know, sir. I think it suits you.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said. She watched the slow grin spread across his face. Yeah, it definitely suited him. She nudged him with her elbow before he could get too full of himself. “Come on, sir,” she said. “Let’s go.”


End file.
